So I Need You
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Matt and his band left for a world tour right after New Year's. Now Sora has to get over her feelings for him. Discontinued.
1. Getting Over

**So I Need You**

**Chapter 1  
**The cold breeze brushed her hair as she made her way to the Odaiba Mansion. She hated winter, it always reminded her of things she was trying to forget. Cooler seasons made her a little happier but she could never enjoy it like she used to. Not since _he_ left. The happy girl that everyone knew and loved was gone and she became bitter and depressed. Her best girl friend had moved to New York six months ago and her best boy friend couldn't understand what she was going through but he was trying desperately to cheer her up. She couldn't thank him enough.  
The girl silently opened the front door and closed it the same way. She glanced over at the clock. At that time there was no one home. The red haired girl did the same thing she did every day. She headed to her room and carefully locked the door. She made her way to the bed and came across a picture of him. She was there too. They looked so happy. Everything seemed so easier when they were just kids, now that she thought about it. She lay on the bed and held her pillow against her chest. Not much time had passed when she heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Sora, honey, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine mom." The girl replied inside her room.  
"Would you come out of there just for some minutes? There's something I would like for you to see."  
"What?" She opened the door.  
"Well, there's a concert from the Teenage Wolves on TV. I thought maybe you wanted to see it."  
"Oh god mom!" The red haired girl protested. "Can't you see my pain here?"  
"But Sora…"  
Before her mother could say something, Sora slammed the door again.

Sora's mother went back to the room to watch the concert when she heard two people talking outside. She opened the door to see who it was.  
"Hello you two."  
"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi." The girl spoke. "Is Sora home?"  
"Yes. She's in her bedroom as usual." She sighed. "I'm so happy you two are here. Maybe you can cheer her up a little. She really needs it."  
"Don't worry about it. Cheer is my middle name!"  
The girl tapped the boy's arm. "You talk way too much! Thank you, Mrs. Takenouchi. We'll do our best."

Sora decided to take a look at the concert going on TV. She saw the crazy obsessive fans the lead singer had and it depressed her more. Of course she wouldn't have a chance with him. He wasn't aware she had feelings for him. Or so she thought. The girl quickly turned the TV off when she heard the knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Sora, it's me."  
Sora was surprised. "Come in."  
"Hello! You look like a mess."  
Again, the girl had to hit the boy's arm.  
"Shut up Tai!"  
"What did I do, Kari?"  
"How are you?" Kari sat beside her friend and hugged her.  
"I'm okay. I guess."  
"You know, I don't understand why you are suffering so much. I mean, yeah Matt's gone but is it necessary? Even TK wasn't affected that much and he's Matt's brother."  
This time Kari said nothing, she only looked at her older brother. That was enough for him to shut up.  
"You know, you're a pain today, Hikari."  
"And you need to learn how to shut up, Taichi." She turned her attention to Sora and smiled. "Have you called Mimi yet?"  
"No, I… couldn't tell her."  
"Sora."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Let's go out."  
Both girls were startled by Tai's voice. This time, however, Kari wasn't giving him angry looks or telling him to shut up. She nodded in agreement and smiled.  
"Let's go shopping!" Kari clapped her hands cheerfully.  
"What?!"  
"I don't know, Kari. I'm not in the mood."  
"Come on, Sora. You need to cheer up. I'm a good listener by the way." She blinked at the red haired girl.  
"Alright. It won't hurt I guess."  
"Great! I'll wait for you outside. Come on, Tai."  
Sora locked the door after they left. She smiled to herself. She loved them for trying to cheer her up. She's lucky to have such great friends who never gave up on her when she herself already had. She opened her closet and picked her best clothes to wear.

"So how was it?" Sora's mother inquired.  
"It was great. She agreed to go out with us."  
"We should have told her that Izzy and the others are meeting us there."  
"She wouldn't agree if we did. And we won't tell her Mimi is here also."  
Tai pouted. He thought it wasn't right to her.  
"Stop pouting, brother. She's your best friend and you seem not to know her at all. I know her better than you."  
"I know her very well and better than you! I just don't know how I can be there for her."  
"Well, I do. I've been there for TK after all."  
"You've been doing more with TK."  
The eleven year old girl went bright red. "Shut up!"

Sora took around thirty minutes to get ready for her stroll with the Kamiya siblings. As they were walking down the street, they looked around the shops and came across a CD one, which had a poster of the Teenage Wolves. The red haired girl mentally cursed the store and the band as she tried to get over the memories in her mind. Kari noticed the frown on her friend's face and squeezed her arm lightly.  
"It still hurts, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah it does. But I have to get over it, Kari. I need to."  
Behind them was Tai, with his hands laced over his head. _Women_, he thought to himself as they kept walking towards the mall.

The auburn haired girl with green hat and skirt kept walking back and forth in front of the cinema.  
"Where are they? They should be here by now."  
Izzy looked at his watch. "They should be arriving any second. I think they must have got held up on something."  
She sighed. "Why did Matt leave again?"  
TK took a deep breath. Mimi was starting to annoy him. "He went in a world tour with the Teenage Wolves. We've told you at least ten times already."  
"I'm sorry but I can't understand why he would possibly leave Sora after she confessed her feelings."  
"He and Sora never had anything!" TK shouted. "He didn't have any reasons to stay. He's doing something he loves for once."  
"Of course you'd support him. He's your brother."  
Joe noticed the glances Mimi and TK shared and decided to step in to avoid something worse.  
"Calm down both of you. You don't want to see Sora more upset than she already is, do you?"  
"No." Both said at the same time.  
"I'm sorry, TK. I shouldn't have taken it on you."  
"It's okay, Mimi. I'm sorry too." He paused to take a deep breath. "I wish he had stayed to talk things through with Sora. It wasn't exactly fair to her."  
Both Izzy and Joe lowered their heads due to the discomfort this argument was causing to them. They prayed that Kari and Tai would arrive soon so it could be stopped.  
"Yeah, well. Things don't usually go the way we want them to."  
"Should we buy the tickets for the movie now?" Izzy was finally able to break the discussion.  
"I thought we were going to stroll around first."  
"We are. But I think it's better to do it now or else we might not get any good seats or seats at all."  
"I guess you're right."  
The four destined then headed to the line so they could get the tickets.  
"Eh… what movie are we going to watch? We haven't discussed that."  
"How about this one?" Mimi pointed to a poster of a guy and a girl embraced.  
"Before sunset." Izzy said thoughtfully. "I know it's girls' favorite kind of movie and all and it does seem like a good one but I don't think Sora would want to see it. Not right now at least."  
Mimi sighed. "Yeah, maybe not."  
"Why don't we just wait for Tai and Kari then? That way we can choose a movie together."  
"That's a good idea, TK."

Tai was waiting outside the accessories shop for the two girls. He looked at his watch and then back to them. Kari was chatting excitedly with Sora when his brother's voice interrupted it.  
"What is it, Taichi?" She turned to him as she asked in a cold tone.  
Tai frowned. Everytime Kari called him Taichi he knew she was angry at him. He shrugged.  
"We are gonna get late for the movie."  
"Oh right."  
"I didn't know we were going to watch a movie."  
"Well, we thought of lots of stuff to do to cheer you up. And a movie was one of them."  
"We?" Sora asked curiously.  
"Yeah, you know, me and Tai."  
"Oh." The red haired girl paused. "I appreciate that you guys are doing that to me, really."  
"Well it's nothing that you wouldn't do for us anyway. Besides I hate seeing my friends sad and being unable to do something. Especially someone I look up to, like you."  
Sora was taken by surprise by the younger Kamiya family member's last statement. Sure Sora and her had got a lot more closer after Mimi left to New York and they have known each other since they were kids. Kari looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to shock you."  
Sora shook her head. "It's not a big deal, Kari. It's okay, really. And thanks for the compliments I guess."  
"Okay. We should get going."

Izzy, Mimi, Joe and TK were sitting on the stairs that led to the food area of the shopping.  
"They are taking a lot longer than I expected." Mimi said, absentmindedly curling a lock of her hair.  
"I wonder what happened to them."  
TK looked up. "Looks like you won't have to wonder anymore, Joe. They're here."  
They all stood up as Sora and the Kamiya siblings headed towards them. Sora blinked hard, trying to believe what she was seeing.

********************  
Please read and review!


	2. Surprise!

Hey guys! Sorry for taking sometime to update but chapter 2 is finally done! I hope it's just as good as the first one :)  
I would like to thank everyone who read - and also reviewed.  
Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2  
**"You guys set this meeting up for me?" Sora asked Kari and Tai as they kept walking towards the other destined.  
"Yeah." Kari said uneasily. "But we wanted it to be a surprise."  
"I can't believe you two did it for me!"  
Tai put a hand on her shoulder. "We want you to know that we are all here for you. Honestly, I think Matt was an idiot for letting the most wonderful girl go."  
"Thanks, Tai." The bearer of Love locked arms with her best friend. "I appreciate what all of you are doing."  
"We just want to cheer you up. You'd do the same for us."  
"Sora!" Mimi said excitedly when she joined them. "How are you?"  
She hugged Sora so tightly she was having trouble breathing.  
"I'm okay, I guess. But I'm doing much better now, thanks to all of you."  
"Great!" She clapped her hands happily. "Now we can go buy the tickets for the movie."  
"Sure."  
They all headed to the line to buy their tickets.

Matt and his band had just landed in the United States for a small tour. He was reluctant about this but eventually he told himself it would be a great opportunity for him and the band. However, his mind was filled with guilt. He broke someone's heart because of this decision. The blonde leaned against the seat of the bus the company that took them to US had arranged. His mind started to head to the other side of the world, to his hometown. It went specifically to a friend of his. His fist closed as he remembered the look on her face as he told her the big news. He hated himself for doing what he did but he didn't really have any choice. The singer closed his eyes as his mind was filled with memories from a couple of weeks ago.

_Sora was sitting on the jungle gym. It was her favorite thing from the park near her house. She hadn't been there since the old destined, except Mimi, had a get together to discuss about Davis and the other new destined. That was a few months ago. The cold breeze messed her hair up as her mind kept overplaying the event that took place a few days ago. A smile rose on her face as she thought about it. She had just kissed for the first time and it felt great.  
__Matt was tiptoeing carefully towards her. He didn't want to scare her. He also didn't want to break her heart, especially now that they were starting to be in a relationship but he knew it would happen anyway.  
_"_Sora?" He called her name in a low tone.  
__The red haired girl turned around when she heard the sound of his voice. She jumped off the jungle gym and stared at him.  
_"_I knew you'd be here."  
_"_Yeah. I wanted to do some thinking."  
_"_It's your favorite place to do it, isn't it?"  
__She nodded positively. Since when she became so obvious to him?  
_"_I have something to tell you."  
_"_Did something happen?" The fourteen year old girl felt her body tense up because of the serious look on his face. "You don't want to be with me, do you?"  
__Matt lifted his head and stared intently at her cinnamon eyes. It only made things harder.  
_"_Sora, listen." He walked towards the bench and sat down. "I was… well, my band was offered a tour through the United States. We're taking it. We're leaving right after New Year's."  
__He put his head on his hands as he waited for an answer from her. Sora stood still on her place as she tried to take everything in.  
_"_We don't know how long this tour will take. I didn't want to go without telling you about it. And I don't want you to think I didn't like our kiss because I did. But I don't want to start anything with you knowing I'll be away for months, you know?"  
__He lifted his head and let his gaze fall on her. She was still in the same position, as if she had been frozen. The blonde mentally cursed himself for breaking her heart.  
_"_Sora, say something, please."  
_"_I think." She said weakly. "I hope you have a great time."  
__The girl started running to her house, tears falling from her eyes along the way. Matt took a deep breath and turned around. He headed to his house, trying to be cool outside but his heart was breaking as well.  
__I'm sorry, Sora. He thought to himself._

After the Destined got their tickets, they went to stroll around the shopping. Mimi and Tai exchanged glances. They were walking side by side and very often their hands touched. Both of them fought the internal urge to hold each other's hand because of the rest. They still didn't know they were seeing each other. Walking behind them, Kari raised an eyebrow at her brother and her friend and got suspicious at their reaction. She then walked faster to reach Mimi.  
"I think we should talk to Sora." She said in a low tone.  
The auburn girl turned around and saw that Sora was way behind them. She was walking slowly and with her head down. Mimi stopped walking until the red haired girl caught up with her and Kari.  
"Sora." The bearer of Sincerity locked arms with her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Mimi. I'm fine." She sighed.  
The guys turned their hands towards the girls. Sora felt really ashamed for ruining their fun time.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to them. "I came across a CD store and there was a huge poster of the Teenage Wolves."  
Neither Mimi nor Kari knew what to say to her.  
"Aww, Sora." The thirteen year old hugged her. "You need to cheer up."  
"I know, Mimi. I know. But I can't. It hurts so much."  
Kari grabbed her hand. "Would you feel better if you talked about it?"  
Sora looked at her. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Matt! Matt!" The guitarist of the band shook his hand in front of his friend.  
"What?"  
"You were daydreaming again, man."  
"No I wasn't."  
"You so were. What were you daydreaming about? Was it that girl with pink hair?"  
"No." Matt said harshly.  
"Alright. So it was that other girl, the one with the cookies."  
Matt blushed heavily but quickly tried to compose himself.  
"Shut up, Akira." He gave a death glare to his friend. "Now let's do our sound check."  
"Okay. But you didn't fool me. Your embarrassment made it pretty obvious you _were_ thinking about that girl. What's her name again? It's Sora, isn't it?"  
Matt frowned. One of the worst habits from Akira is that he knew how to be a pain in the ass when he wanted to. The blonde sighed.  
"Yes. Now shut the hell up!"  
"Calm down, Matt. You don't need to get so worked up about it."  
"Then don't annoy me with such things."  
"Well, if you don't want her, then I do."  
"What?!" Matt got up from his chair and closed his hands into fists. "You better not go anywhere near her, Akira."  
"Why not? She's pretty."  
"Because she's not like the other girls."  
"Right."  
"I'm warning you, don't go near her. If you ever touch a lock of her hair, I will kill you."  
Akira started laughing. "I'm sure she's old enough to take care of herself."  
"She's fourteen!" Matt yelled. He felt his blood boiling up.  
Luckily for Akira, the rest of the Wolves came in to see what all the yelling was for. Yutaka grabbed him and Takashi grabbed Matt.  
"If you do anything to her." Matt screamed. "There'll be four guys ready to beat you up."  
"Calm down, you two! There's no need to fight. Especially over a girl. We're not in Japan right now. There are lots of girls here we can hook up with."  
Takashi released Matt. He fixed his shirt and turned to Akira.  
"Don't go near Sora if you want to live."  
He walked out of the room as the Yutaka and Takashi looked at Akira.  
"What happened between you two?"  
"Nothing. But Matt is in love."  
"What?"  
"You gotta be kidding me. Matt wouldn't fall in love."  
"Well, he did. Did you see the way he behaved when I talked about dating Sora?"  
"Don't you dare go for it, Akira. I don't want this band to split."  
"Yeah, me neither."  
"Don't worry guys. Nothing will happen… _yet_."  
Akira smirked as the other two looked at each other.

Sora and the other Destined were near a bench inside the mall. Some of them were sitting and some were standing but they were all eager to her what exactly happened between her and Matt.  
"Okay, so…" She took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"  
"I think we all want to know what happened when he told you he was going on tour."  
"Well…" Sora brought her knees to her chest. "He went to the park while I was there."  
"I'm sorry about that." Izzy said. "We had bumped into each other that day but I had no idea you wanted to be alone."  
"It's alright." The red haired girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was better that way, Izzy. At least he told me about it instead of simply leaving. Not that he had to give me an explanation though."  
"Did you guys kiss on Christmas?"  
All eyes lay on Tai, criticizing him for asking Sora such question. She blushed a little and shrugged. She then looked down.  
"Yeah. We did."  
The girls felt even sorrier for her friend and the situation she was in. TK was completely taken by surprise, just like the other guys.  
"I didn't know that, Sora." The blonde finally spoke.  
"I thought Matt told you, TK."  
"Well, he's being really secretive lately."  
"That's not so surprising actually. Matt has always been like that."  
"Yeah but it's got worse."  
Everyone turned their heads towards Matt's younger brother.  
"I thought that the band would help him in this but I guess I was wrong. But I know my brother and honestly, I don't think he wanted to go on tour."  
"Why not, TK?"  
"Because he didn't want to be away from our father and us. He's the bearer of Friendship after all."  
Suddenly Mimi felt her phone vibrating. She reached for it in her pocket and flung it open. She stared at the name on the screen with wide eyes.  
"Who is it, Mimi?"  
"It's Matt."

-----------------------------------------  
Please read & review.  
Ideas are always welcome!


	3. The Secret Is Out

**Chapter 3: The Secret is Out  
**Mimi looked at Sora, unsure of what to do. To her surprise, the bearer of Love smiled.  
"I think you should take it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I don't think he knows you're here. He probably thinks you're in New York. Take it."  
Mimi nodded and walked away from the group to answer the phone. Tai looked at Sora, seriously.  
"You can't fool me, Sora. I know you way too well. I know that were shaken by it."  
"So? I can't stop Mimi from getting that call."  
"So you admit it affected you?"  
"Not the fact he called her, they are friends after all. But the fact it was him."  
"Stop it, Taichi!" Kari yelled at her brother. "You're not making this any easier for Sora."  
"It's alright, Kari." The red haired girl said. "I'm used to this side of Tai."  
"If Mimi doesn't hang up now, we're gonna be late for the movie."  
"I think there won't be a movie. You know how Mimi is when telephones are involved."  
Everybody laughed at Joe's statement. It was a known fact that Mimi loved talking on the phone. She even kept her old number when she moved to USA so she could talk to the Destined often.  
"So, big brother, what's the deal with you and Mimi?"  
Five heads turned to Tai, eager to see what he had to say. He was bright red because of the question. He composed himself after a while.  
"There's no deal." He said simply.  
"Come on! You're such a bad liar. Are you telling me the glances and attempts to hold hands were accidental?"  
"That's right."  
Kari burst out into laughter, causing the rest to laugh as well.  
"Come on, Tai. Even I know such things mean something." Izzy said.  
"Well, you _are_ dating, Izzy. So of course you know."  
"What?" Joe, TK and Kari said at the same time.  
"Izzy's dating?"  
"Thanks a lot, Tai!" Izzy was as red as his hair with the revelation of his secret.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Around six months ago." He said, slightly embarrassed.  
"Six months?"  
"That's great, Izzy." Sora congratulated him. "You should introduce her to us."  
"Thanks, Sora. But I'm not ready yet."  
"Well, it's alright. Introduce her when you are."  
The two friends smiled at each other. Sora couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She and Izzy have been friends for around three years, since that fateful day at the summer camp. They had gotten closer as they had their adventure in the Digiworld, as they were often the back guard for Tai, along with Matt. They had to be always alert during the fights. Back then, the duo used to share their secrets, their hopes and their fears. But they also encouraged the other one to face what they were afraid of. Now it wasn't like that, not anymore. It felt like they got so drifted apart that they couldn't understand each other that well anymore. A sad feeling suddenly filled Sora's heart. She was brought to reality when Tai clicked his fingers in front of her eyes.  
"What?"  
"We were talking to you. Where were you?"  
"Nowhere." She lied. "Is Mimi done yet?"  
"No." Izzy mentioned where the bearer of Sincerity was.  
"Were you thinking of Matt?" Tai insisted.  
"No, Tai. And stop thinking Matt is all I can think about!" Sora was rather angry. "In fact, why don't you go be with your girlfriend?"  
"Mimi isn't my girlfriend."  
"Sure." She stuck her tongue at him, playfully. "And I never kissed Matt."  
"Right."

Mimi sat on the bench far from the Destined as she kept talking to Matt.  
"So I was thinking we could maybe hang out. You could show me New York, or part of it."  
"That would be cool but I'm in Japan."  
"Oh." The blonde paused. "I didn't know."  
"Yeah. Kari called me and I just had to come."  
"So I assume you already know what happened."  
"Yes, I do. I don't like what you did but I don't hate you or anything. I just needed to be here for Sora."  
"I understand that. I didn't do it to hurt Sora, Mimi. You know I would never do such thing. I do have feelings for her."  
"What?"  
"She's an amazing girl. I'm really sorry I left like that but this was a great opportunity for my band. I would regret it if I didn't take it."  
"I guess so." The auburn sighed. "But Sora is upset. You kissed her and then left."  
"Is she around?" He asked, nervously.  
"No." Mimi glanced at the other Destined. "She's waiting for me with Tai and the others."  
"Tell her I'm sorry, please."  
"You know, it was hard enough getting her out of her house. You will call her yourself." She said, in a harsh tone. "I'm sorry."  
"No, that's alright. I guess I will have to face her eventually."  
"Yeah. I'm really sorry I won't be around to show you New York."  
"No worries. It's been a while since we saw each other, so I was hoping we could catch up."  
"Yeah." She looked at her friends again and frowned when Tai touched his fist several times, signaling to her they were running late for the movie. "Listen, Matt. I gotta go. Tai is getting mad at me already. We're getting late for the movie."  
"Okay, enjoy it."  
"Thanks, bye."  
"Bye."

"Tai, I dare you." Kari said.  
"What? You dare me to what?"  
"I didn't know we were playing truth or dare."  
"I'm just helping Tai confess his feelings for Mimi."  
"What the hell? I already said I have no feelings for Mimi."  
"Yeah, I don't believe it."  
"Ugh. Younger siblings!" He mumbled. "Whatever, Kari. It's not going to work."  
"Sure it will."  
Izzy, Joe, TK and Sora were watching the siblings bickering. They found it quite amusing, since they started laughing.  
"You know, it always surprised me that none of us had feelings for each other."  
"Until now."  
"Well, Tai had feelings for Sora. And Mimi for you, Joe."  
"But Tai's feelings for me were only infatuation. We were only eleven." Sora said. "Did you guys really think we were meant to be together?"  
"Yeah." The three guys said together.  
"Wow." Sora was taken aback with it.  
"But it's not like we were rooting for you and Tai." TK said. "I know my brother's feelings for you have been blossoming since that time."  
"Blossoming?" Izzy asked.  
"Couldn't you just say growing?"  
"Well, I'm talking to a girl."  
"About Matt's feelings."  
"I'm not like Mimi. There's no need to use blossoming with me, TK." She laughed. "I play soccer, remember?"  
At that time, Tai and Kari had stopped the bickering. They joined the rest in the laughter.  
"TK is such a girl!" Tai teased the basketball player.  
"Shut up, Tai!"  
"You really thought you could use such word with Sora?" he couldn't stop laughing.  
"Well, in my defense, she's become more feminine. She's even wearing skirts!"  
Sora felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Tai stopped mocking TK and turned his head to his best friend.  
"I wonder if Matt has something to do with it."  
"Shut the hell up, Tai!" Sora yelled, her face redder. "I didn't do it for Matt! I did it for me. I'm fourteen. If I want to have a family in the future, I need to start finding Mr. Right now."  
"If you say so." He pretended to think. "I thought it was a known fact Matt was the one."  
"Yeah, well… I thought so too, but I guess not."  
"Who's to say?" TK said, his eyes intently on Sora. "As I said, my brother has feelings for you since he was eleven. But you know fairly well how people are at that age."  
"You mean kids?" Tai went back on teasing his friend.  
"I'm not a kid, if that's what you meant." TK stuck his tongue out to the leader. "I'm as tall as you."  
Tai pouted, he couldn't argue that. Everybody started laughing at the brunette. Kari noticed Mimi approaching.  
"Tai, the dare is still on."  
"Hey! I never said I agreed to it."  
"Come on, Tai. Just do it."  
"We all know you want to."  
"We already know you two have been seeing each other for a while."  
"Really?" Tai blinked to hide his surprise. "Well we do fool around whenever she is here. I just don't know if I can handle a long distance relationship. I mean, she's on the other side of the Earth. I'm not sure if it will work."  
"Is that what you think?" A voice spoke behind him. "So I'm just a fling to you?"  
"No, I didn't say that."  
"Of course you did." She walked past him. "If that's it, then I don't want it anymore."  
"What?"  
"I want to be with you, Tai." She looked over her shoulder. "But I'm not going to be in a one-sided relationship."  
"But Mimi…"  
"We're really late for the movie. Let's go."  
The Destined followed Mimi towards the movie room without saying a word. Kari held out a hand to her brother. He smiled and took it as they made their way to the cinema.

-----------------------------------------  
Please read & review.  
Ideas are always welcome!


	4. Decisions

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy!****

Chapter 4: Decisions  
Two weeks had passed by since the meeting the Destined had. Mimi was about to go back to New York because of school and all. Sora and Kari were helping her pack.  
"It sucks you have to go so soon."  
"I know. I wish school wouldn't come back so fast." The brunette sighed. "You know, you should visit me in US. It's a really great country."  
Kari smiled to Mimi and then they turned their attention to Sora, who was sitting by the window and staring blankly outside.  
"Sora?" Mimi placed a hand on her shoulder.  
The gesture startled the red haired girl. "What?"  
"You were spacing out… _again_. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, I was just thinking."  
"About a certain blonde?"  
The girl blushed a little. Truth be told, she hasn't been able to take him off her mind.  
"Do you think he's thinking of me there?"  
"Why wouldn't he? He should be proud a girl like you likes him."  
"Did he… Did he say something about me when you two talked?"  
"Well, he said you're amazing."  
"What?" Sora asked rather surprised. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Sorry." Mimi apologized.  
"It's alright, Mimi."  
"Why don't you go after him?"  
Both girls turned their heads to the youngest one.  
"What?"  
"It's pretty obvious Matt has feelings for you as well. Don't sit around waiting for him to come back. You might be surprised."  
"He wouldn't do such thing, would he?"  
"I wouldn't trust a famous rock star. The others might as well succeed on taking you off his mind."  
"You're scaring me, Kari."  
"I'm just saying you should fight for him."  
"But what about school?"  
"You won't be gone for long, Sora. Besides, it's for a good cause, right? You're fighting for your happiness."  
"That's a great idea, Kari!" Mimi said excitedly. "You can definitely stay at my house, so you don't have to worry about hotel expenses and such."  
"I don't know, guys."  
"Oh come on, Sora. You don't want to meet him at the airport when he comes back and bump into his new girlfriend, do you?"  
"But how can you know that will happen?"  
"Sora." Mimi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're so naïve sometimes."  
"Excuse me?"  
"We're talking about Matt Ishida, the leader of the Teenage Wolves. He has a billion of fans who would do anything for him. You know how it works. They are willing to be used by him."  
"Matt wouldn't do such thing. He's different."  
"Whatever you say. I would do anything in my power to keep my man."  
"Except he's not my man. We're not even dating to begin with. We just kissed. I trust he wouldn't hook up with another girl."  
"Okay then." Mimi shrugged. "If you say so."  
The girls continued their task in silence.

Sora was lying on her bed watching a movie that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Mimi's crazy idea of her staying at her house in US and possibly going after Matt there.  
"Maybe it's not that crazy after all." She said silently and sighed. "You're crazy, Sora. You're letting Mimi influence you and it's not good!"  
Suddenly she heard a buzz sound. She looked over and saw her phone moving. She then reached for it.  
"Hey, Tai."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Uh, nothing exciting. Why?"  
"Would you like to go out or something?"  
"What?"  
"Well..." Tai rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that we're thinking of going to the park near here for the night. Mimi is leaving tomorrow so…"  
"The park we had a meeting a few months ago?"  
"If you mean the one where we talked about the new Destined, then yeah. That one."  
"I don't know, Tai. I'm not in the mood of going out."  
"It will be fun. Plus, it's all for Mimi."  
"I spent the whole day with her. I'm dead tired."  
"Come on, Sora. Where's your friendly spirit?"  
"It died down." She said bitterly.  
"I hate what Matt did to you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You became a whole new person after you confessed. I would have never pushed you to it if I knew this would happen."  
"Tai." Sora said in a harsh tone. "Has it ever occurred to you that I actually grew up?"  
There was silence on the other end of line. The girl took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, Tai. I'm not myself lately."  
"I figured that. Wanna talk about it?"  
"It's just… I'll tell you about it in the park, alright?"  
"Sure thing. I'll meet you there."  
"Alright."  
They hung up the phone and Sora went to choose a nice outfit to wear.

"Is she going?" Kari asked curiously.  
"Yeah. She didn't want to at first but she eventually gave in."  
"I wish the eight of us could meet again. Everytime we plan, someone misses it."  
"I guess we can't have that anymore."  
"You're right. I think." She sighed. "It sucks though. We promised to stay friends forever."  
"It's a good thing in theory, but it doesn't happen in real life."  
"I wish Mimi came back to Odaiba."  
"Me too, sis."  
"Of course you would." She smiled and winked at him.  
Tai felt his face become red. "Shut up, Kari!"

Matt was flipping through his phone and came across Sora's number. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was already being harder than he thought. As much as he tried he couldn't take her off his mind. What he felt was new to him. He never saw Sora as a girl, well he knew she was a girl but she was his friend. Now he wasn't so sure of that anymore. He felt a sudden urge to call her and know how she was doing after he told her about the tour. He pressed the call button and pressed the phone against his ear. His heart started beating faster as he did so.

Sora felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She automatically reached for it and picked it up. She then looked at the name in the screen. Her heart stopped beating and her face turned pale.  
"Sora?" Tai asked, startled. "What's wrong?"  
"Who's it?" Izzy inquired.  
"Matt."  
"What?"  
"He's the one calling?"  
The girl nodded in affirmative, but unable to do or say anything.  
"Are you answering it?" TK asked.  
"I don't know. I didn't think he'd actually call me."  
Tai walked to Sora and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Answer it."  
"But Tai…"  
"You know you want to talk to him. I'm sure he wants to hear your voice again."  
The red haired girl couldn't help but smile. She excused herself and went to get the call.  
"You did the right thing, Tai." Mimi said happily.  
"Yeah, I really hope so."

"Matt." Sora said his name softly as she accepted the call.  
There was an awkward silence on the other side until Matt finally spoke.  
"Hey there. How are you?"  
"I'm okay, I guess. How's the tour going?"  
"Great, actually. We're having a sold-out concert tonight."  
"That's great to hear, Matt. I thought you'd still be sleeping, since it's like 8am there."  
"Nah. I was too worried to sleep."  
"Worried?"  
"Yeah." He sighed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
The girl smiled at the fact he couldn't take her off his mind.  
"Well, I guess I can say the same."  
"I'm sorry about leaving like that. You know it was a tough decision to make, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Sora?" He asked softly.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you mad at me? Or upset?"  
She was startled by his question. She didn't know what to tell him since she never gave it a thought.  
"Well, no." She sighed. "I'm just really focusing on getting over you."  
Sora could feel Matt tense up a bit even though they weren't face to face. She learned how to understand him by his actions and expressions.  
"It's hard though. I don't know what to expect. Where do we go from here?"  
"I have no idea." He took a deep breath.  
"What are you thinking?" The bearer of Love asked.  
The blonde shrugged and smiled. "You can really get me, can't you?"  
"Well, I like to think I have some experience. Besides, you and I aren't that different."  
"That's true. So tell me, what do you want us to do?"  
"I don't know, Matt. It's not about me having to make a decision. A relationship involves two people, so we have to come to a decision together. If we decide to end it now I'll just have to deal with it."  
"So you don't want to be with me?"  
"You know that's not it. I don't usually go around and give guys presents, even if they're friends of mine and especially the most famous ones." She added, smiling.  
He smiled on the other side too. "Sora, I would be lying if I said I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I don't want this to be just a fling or something. I want it to last."  
"I…" She looked to where the others were. "I have to go, Matt. The others are waiting for me I'm sorry."  
Before he could even answer, she had already hung up. He stared at the phone blankly.

"What happened, Sora?"  
"I'm going to US, Mimi."

-  
Please read & review.  
Ideas are always welcome!


	5. Going To The USA

Thanks **venus9814**, **fragileheart_brokensoul **(you're my favorite reviewer!) and **DiamondApril** for the reviews! Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!****

Chapter 5: Going to USA  
A week went by after Mimi left. Sora was now facing the toughest obstacle to achieve what she wanted: her mother.  
"But, mom!"  
"You're not going, Sora! School already started and there's no way you will miss it because of a boy."  
"It's not _____a _boy, mom. It's_____my _boy!"  
"Still, you're not going. And I'm not going back on my decision."  
"Ugh!" She stormed off and slammed the door as she left.  
"Sora, come back here."  
"What's going on?" Tai asked when the elevator opened and saw his best friend running away.  
"I forbade her to go to the United States after Matt."  
"Is she still considering in going?"  
"Apparently yes."  
"I'm going to talk to her."  
"Please tell her it's a stupid idea."  
"I will."  
Tai started running in the same direction Sora did. Toshiko watched him before walking in and closing the door.

Sora was sitting on a branch of a tree. Tears falling continuously from her eyes. Why couldn't her mother understand?  
"I can't believe we're back to the days before I went to the Digiworld."  
"Hey, Sora!"  
She opened her eyes and looked down. She wasn't surprised at all.  
"What are you doing here, Tai?"  
"I saw you running off when I came out of the elevator, so I thought I could check out on you."  
"Well, you're wasting your time."  
"You can talk to me."  
"I don't want to."  
"Come on, I'm your best friend."  
"I said no."  
He refused to accept. "I'm coming up."  
"Don't."  
Before she knew it, he was already sitting next to her. He had a smile on his face, which annoyed Sora a lot.  
"You're really stubborn."  
"So tell me. What happened?"  
She noticed the smile on Tai's face was replaced by a serious look.  
"I told my mother I was going to USA after Matt."  
"And she obviously didn't let you."  
"Yeah." The girl sighed. "She just doesn't get it."  
"I think you're the one who doesn't get it."  
"What? You didn't come here to call me out, did you?"  
"I just think you should take sometime to analyze this decision a little further."  
"Tai, I talked to him on the phone. If I don't chase him, I might be surprised with what may happen."  
"What is that, exactly?"  
"He can come back with a girlfriend."  
"Yeah, like that would happen." He laughed.  
Sora frowned. "Come on, Tai! He's a rockstar. There are millions of girls throwing themselves at him. I just want it not to happen."  
"I guess it makes sense."  
"I would expect a little support from my best friend, you know?"  
Tai hugged her tight. "Is this what you really want?"  
"Being with Matt?" She asked. "More than anything else in this world."  
"Then I'll support you."  
"Thanks, Tai. That means a lot to me."  
"Anytime." He pulled away from her. "I just hope you and Matt become a real couple as soon as possible."  
Sora couldn't help but laugh. "If it's up to me, we will."  
"How do you plan on going to US anyway?"  
"I'm running away."  
Tai looked at her shocked. Sora shrugged and looked away.  
"You'll have to back me up on this."

"That was a hell of a great concert." Takashi said as they entered the dressing room.  
"It really was. All our concerts here were sold out so far."  
"And now we have to give autographs and take pictures."  
"We should celebrate later, right Matt?" Yutaka looked at the lead singer. "Matt? Are you okay?"  
"Huh?" He shook his head. "I'm fine, Yutaka."  
"Would you like to celebrate with us?"  
"No, thanks. You can go, though. Just don't party too hard, alright?"  
"Come on, you should go with us. There are plenty of girls waiting for us."  
"I don't want to."  
"Let's go." Akira said. "He's mourning over that girl again."  
"Her name is Sora!" Matt hissed. "And I'm not mourning over her."  
"Right. Then why don't you do something about it?"  
"Because there's nothing I can do."  
"Whatever."  
"Come on, Akira." Takashi interrupted. "Let's get going before you two decide to jump on each other's throats."  
"You're such a loser, Matt."  
"Repeat that."  
"I'll be happy to. You are a loser."  
"Guys, come on. Stop insulting each other."  
"He's the one who's insulting, not me."  
"What's your problem, Akira? Why can't you leave Matt alone?"  
"Because he's ridiculous. And you know how I feel about this kind of people."  
"Enough!" Yutaka said. "If you don't stop now, we're ending the tour here. Do you want to disappoint hundreds of fans?"  
"No." They both said at the same time.  
"Good. So try getting along with each other or the tour will be cancelled. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Now let's go talk to our fans. They are getting impatient."

The rest of the group joined Sora and Tai at the park and she filled them in.  
"But, Sora, that's crazy!"  
"I need to go, TK. I need to tell Matt how I really feel."  
"You told him already."  
"Yes, but I can't fear losing him."  
"He will come back before you know it."  
"How do you know he won't come back with a girlfriend?"  
"Because I know my brother. I know he left after you confessed, but he's not insensitive."  
"Right." Tai said. "Did he ask you to say that?"  
"No." TK replied. "And you should know it, you're his best friend."  
"I need to go."  
"You don't even have enough money to cover the expenses."  
"That's why I'm going from the Digiworld. I'll get to see Piyomon as well."  
"You'll have to walk a lot."  
"I don't mind."  
"Sora, it may take days to arrive in US."  
"I don't care, Izzy. As long as I get to see Matt, it doesn't matter to me."  
"If you say so."  
"Look, I just need you guys to support me. Can you do that?"  
"Yes." Kari replied.  
"Kari!"  
"What? She's going after her dream. There's nothing wrong with that."  
"Sure there is. Matt is in another country!"  
"So is Mimi! By the way, you should go with Sora and try patching things up with her."  
"Like mom and dad would let me go."  
"You're always finding an excuse not to do something."  
"I am not."  
"Yes you are."  
"This isn't the time to fight." Sora said a bit harshly. "I need you all to back me up. Please. I'll be back before you know it."  
"You two are so stupid." Kari said, pointing to her brother and TK. "Tai, you're her best friend! You should support her. And you, TK. You're Matt's brother. You're supposed to make sure he's happy. Sora is the one who's gonna make him happy."  
"That's right. I need to be with Matt." She looked at everyone and her gaze fell on her best friend. "Please, Tai. You said you were gonna support me."  
Tears started falling from her eyes and Tai looked away as he began feeling guilty about the situation.  
"Fine, I get it."  
"Sora, where are you going?"  
"I don't know, but I can't be here anymore."  
"Ugh, you're such a jerk, Taichi!"  
Kari started running after Sora. The guys stood still, unable to speak or react.

The crowd was louder than usual. Girls were yelling and forcing their way into each other. Matt and his band mates had to be protected by the security.  
"Wow, girls are crazy tonight."  
"More like way over the line."  
Takashi and Yutaka looked at their right and saw Akira making out with a girl.  
"This guy never misses an opportunity."  
Matt was a bit far from the rest, also giving autographs. A girl tried to make her way through the crowd so she could get near the singer.  
"Matt!"  
The blonde lifted his head and searched for the person who called him. It didn't take him much because of the unusual hair color. A smile appeared on his lips as she came closer.  
"Hey, Mimi. What are you doing here?"  
"What a great concert! I've never seen you guys play before. Sora always tells me you guys rock. So I had to see it."  
"Well, it's great to have you here. Did you like it?"  
"Yes, I loved it! The Teenage Wolves are great."  
"Thanks." He smiled. "How is everyone in Japan?"  
"They're all great. I miss hanging around with you so much. I wish I could move back to Odaiba."  
"We all miss you, especially Tai."  
"So you heard, huh?"  
"TK told me."  
"Oh." She paused. "Matt, Sora is coming to USA."  
"What?"

Kari and Sora convinced Izzy to let them use the computer room to go to the Digiworld. The younger Kamiya managed to convince Tai and TK to support their friend. Sora said goodbye to the photographer and Izzy and went to the Digiworld.

-  
Please read & review.


End file.
